justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ain’t No Mountain High Enough
|artist = and |from= album |tvfilm= |year = 1967 |mode = Duet |dg = / |nogm = 3 each (Classic) 5 (Mashup) |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |dura = 2:28 |mashup = Funky (December Unlockable) |pictos= 68 (Classic) 57 (Mashup) |nowc = NoMountain (Classic) nomountain_mashup (Mashup) }}"Ain’t No Mountain High Enough" by and is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1, a woman, has long brown hair and wears an orange bandanna, orange jacket, blue glove, yellow shirt, blue denim shorts, and orange heeled shoes. She has an orange outline. She has a bracelet on her right hand. She is based off of . P2 P2, a man, has brown curly hair with a beard, and wears a pair of brown square-framed glasses, an orange jacket which covers a blue-grey shirt underneath, a brown belt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of brown shoes. He has an orange outline too. He is based off of . Nomountain coach 1.png|P1 Nomountain coach 2.png|P2 Background There are two small cells where the dancers are locked in. Two posters and a sign that says "CINEMA" can be seen. At the end of the song, both cells merge as the two dancers hold hands. The background in the cell in which the male dancer is standing in is mostly blue while the background in the one in which the female dancer is standing in is mostly red and has a wider variety of colors than the former. Movie posters are shown to each have Only You (And You Alone) and Built For This. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point to the other dancer. Nomountain gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Nomountain gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Throw open both arms from their cross over your chest. (Never Can Say Goodbye) Gold Moves 2, 3, and 4: Do a clockwise spin with your hands opened out. (Superstition) Gold Move 5: Point to the screen with your right arm. (Forget You) Nevercansay gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Never Can Say Goodbye) Nomountainmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Superstition gm 1.png|Gold Moves 2, 3, and 4 (Superstition) Nomountainmu gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 3, 4 in-game Forgetyou gm 4.png|Gold Move 5 (Forget You) Nomountainmu gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Mashup Ain’t No Mountain High Enough has a monthly Mashup with the theme "Funky". The Mashup can be unlocked in the month of December. Dancers * Forget You * That’s The Way (I Like It) '' * ''Ain’t No Other Man * Never Can Say Goodbye GM1 * Ain’t No Other Man '' * ''Superstition GM2 * That’s The Way (I Like It) '' * ''Forget You * Ain’t No Other Man '' * ''Superstition GM3 * Think * Never Can Say Goodbye * Forget You * Respect * I Will Survive * Ain’t No Other Man '' * ''Superstition GM4 * Never Can Say Goodbye * Forget You GM5 Trivia *The routine for is a Sing-Along routine, which is why the dancers are seen to be lip-syncing the song. *'' '' is the first song in the series to have a Sing Along mode. *The dancers of Only You (And You Alone) and Built For This appear in the background as movie posters. *The lyrics are in the top middle, like the On-Stage Mode routines, rather than the bottom left. *The coach for the unreleased routine for Respect is featured in the mashup. *In the Mashup, the pictogram colors for That’s the Way (I Like It) are swapped: the pictograms are orange with red arrows instead of red with orange arrows. Gallery Game Files Nomountain cover generic.png|''Ain’t No Mountain High Enough'' Nomountain mashup.png|''Ain’t No Mountain High Enough'' (Mashup) Nomountain cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Nomountain cover albumbkg.png| album background Nomountain_cover.png| cover Nomountainmu cover.png| cover (Mashup) Nomountain p2 ava.png|P2's avatar on In-Game Screenshots NoMountain_jd2015_menu.png|'' '' ont the menu NoMountain_jd2015_routine.png| routine selection screen NoMountain_jd2015_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen NoMountain_jd2015_score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Nomountain promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promo gameplay 1 Nomountain promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promo gameplay 2 Nomountain promo coaches.jpg|Coaches Others Nomountain thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Nomountain thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video NEW * Ain't No Mountain High Enough Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell HD Remaster Stereo Teasers Ain't No Mountain High Enough - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ain't No Mountain High Enough - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Ain’t No Mountain High Enough - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (21)Ain't No Mountain High Enough -Marvin Gaye 五星评价 Ain’t no mountain high enough just dance 2015 mash up Extraction Just Dance 2015 - Ain't No Mountain High Enough NO HUD References Site Navigation de:Ain't No Mountain High Enough es:Ain't No Mountain High Enough tl:Ain't No Mountain High Enough Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Deceased Artists